Family Domination
by wacko12
Summary: Generations after the fall of the Glorious Empire, Overlord Kaylek now with new forces thanks to his ancestors, plans to expand the Overlord empire. With his minions, Mistress, and son by his side, his enemies will have no chance. Evil always finds away.
1. The Overlords

**This Overlord is an ancestor to the fourth Overlord who defeated the Glorious Empire. This story will mostly in Third Person View so just letting you all know. Enjoy!**

Far away in and ancient land was a place known as the Wasteland. Once a thriving area full of life and peace, now dark and devoid of life, all because of a stupid elf who messed with ancient evil powers beyond his comprehension.

But today it is no longer like that. Ever since the fall of the Glorious Empire, the Overlords have set to work on repairing the Dark Tower and even making the land itself their castle and fortress. Using great magic and with some help from the Blue Minions, the grandson of the fourth Overlord was able to change the landscape of the land and get rid of the magical ooze and any other creatures that would be a nuisance.

The boundary line of that land expanded a few inches and mountains rose, which were soon connected by metal walls and watchtowers. Defended by catapults, ballista, and other defenses. Along with Minions on the walls patrolling day and night, no one could enter this land unless with permission from the Overlord.

Each of the four Minion types got their own kind of community inside the land, along with their home in the tower and in the Netherworld.

The Browns, the main melee fighters, lived in the regular rocky land, where they could bash heads, act wild, make more wepons and occasionally have tournaments with their wolf mounts.

The Greens, the smelly and stealthy assassins, occupied the jungle and greenish part of the wasteland, playing with their spider mounts and sharpening their skills.

The Reds, the flaming archers, lived in the hottest part, where there were mini volcanoes, lava waterfalls, and fire. They ether were sharpening their aim or have races over lava, riding their salamander mounts.

And finally the Blues, the swimmers and healers of the Dark Master's army. They occupied the watery part of the Wasteland, which were only a few miles away from the docks that held the warships and other types of machinery and was connected to a great ocean. There they could relax and take a swim in the water or learn more spells to better serve their Overlord.

The Dark Tower itself had been upgraded, thanks to the help of Giblet and Grubby. Now taller and wider for more rooms, it was also armed with ballistae that were sticking out windows and surrounded by an inner wall that went 100 miles wide. Even if someone did get past the outer wall of the Wasteland, they would be too exhausted to fight through this defense as well. The battle rock also grew much to Gash's, the brown minion overseer, delight. It now had more training areas and now even minions could train on it.

The Dark Tower and Netherworld, now connected, had gates all over the lands of the Overlord's domain. Protected by forts and other surprises, the Overlord can quickly travel through his domain, ether to see what's going on or if there is trouble.

Speaking of, Kaylek, the current Overlord and a descendant of the Third and Fourth Overlord, was moving through the tower quickly, ignoring minions who stopped and bowed and with Gnarl, the grey minion advisor and Quaver, the minion jester (Who managed to get some respect over the years) were following close behind him.

Somewhere in his mid twenties, he was taller then most men usually were. He had black smooth hair that went down to his neck and red eyes that would make armies cower in fear. He was well muscled from battling all the time and a huge knowledge of magical spells that he learned from reading the books in the library and from inventing his own. With those combined with his battle strategy mind, he expanded the Overlord Empire for miles.

Also thanks to one of his ancestors who had managed to control the Abyss without being trapped, he had control over the wraiths. Along with the Yetis who were subdued by the Fourth Overlord, and the many dragons roaming the sky.

Right now he was wearing a red and black robe, armor under it and a sword hanging from his waist, he moved hastily towards his destination. As he did he heard screaming from somewhere and it grew louder as he got closer. Then as it had started it stopped, causing him to move faster. He opened a door to a room.

"What happened? Are they okay?" He asked looking into the room, with Quaver and Gnarl behind his legs, looking as well.

There in the room, were some blue minions, with Mortis, the old blue minion and watcher of the river of souls, surrounding a bed. On the bed was a human female with long dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes, who was panting heavily and was being healed by the blues. Across from the bed was another human female, except with brown hair and brown eyes, was holding something in her hand, smiling down at it.

The object was a newborn baby boy. He looked sort of wet so that had to mean they just cleaned the blood off him. He was naked right now but Kaylek didn't care as he marveled over the child. The women came up to him, handing over the baby before answering his question.

"Do not worry Kaylek. Both Felicia and the child are fine. See for yourself." She replied as she gave him the baby.

The baby, who was crying, calmed down once in the protective arms of his father. Kaylek gave a little smile at his son, whose eyes were still close. He noticed Gnarl looking at the child too, an evil smile on his face as if he knew this new master would have an evil and successful future.

Felicia, the women in bed, was the Mistress, lover, and wife of the Zack and now the mother of his child. Three years ago, Kaylek and his minion hordes were invading a small remains of the Glorious Empire, how they survived so long he didn't really care. When he finally took it over and giving the people a choice of being enslaved zombies or living in towns that were in his domain, their minds free and serving him, he saw something. Minions were coming with two women behind them. One was Felicia who, from what the Minions said, somehow commanded them to free her and her friend. Her friend, the same women who gave him the child, was called Sue.

Curious he took them back to the Tower. From Felicia, he learned how they ended up there. They lived in large town, deep within the North. Their parents died from a bandit attack forced them to live with Felicia's abusive uncle, who was also the mayor. He sold them so he could start an alliance with the small kingdom (well we know that's not going to happen now). During the first year, they discovered that Felicia was able to learn magic. So while Kaylek tutor her, they began to grow closer. Soon they were in love, or how Gnarl called it 'evil love'.

During the second year, Kaylek gave her her first wedding gift: The invasion of her hometown and beheading of her uncle. Both she and Sue learned how to wield a dagger. Unlike Felicia, Sue couldn't use magic. Instead she trained herself to use a dagger and throwing knives. She soon became her friend's personnel maid/bodyguard.

The third year it was finally announced that the Overlord had a Mistress. His entire Empire celebrated. You see Kaylek worked differently with his subjects. Many people welcomed the Overlord as their new ruler sometimes that they were descendents of people who worshipped past Overlords. Usually the races that welcomed him were humans or elves that did not fear evil. They welcomed him when he free them from bandits or helped cured their land from a magical plagues. They gave him gold, life force, magical artifacts that they discovered, and weapons for his minions.

In return for their loyalty, Kaylek, who had some kindness, gave them protection with walls around their town with minions patrolling. He also gave them food, money and showed them recourses in their land that they never knew about, which they used for themselves and for their new ruler.

Once Sue got all the Minions outside, Kaylek walked over to the Felicia, who was better after the blues healed her, and gave her their child. She smiled at her baby and then her husband.

Kaylek kissed her wife on her forehead. "Good work. I'm sorry I was late. Some dwarves and elves started a damn rebellion and I had to take care of it."

She just nodded before saying. "It's okay I understand. And besides, everything worked out okay." She said the last part while staring her baby.

She smiled, happy how well things turned out for her. Though she didn't imagine it like this, but it suited her just find. As she stared at her child she could already see him become a great, handsome, strong, evil, and powerful Overlord, just like his father.

Of course there were risks as well. If her husband's enemies discovered of their child, they may try and attempt to kidnap him and use him against his father. But even by some chance they managed to get past the wall, the minions, the yetis, dragons, and wraiths, they would have to deal with two powerful and overprotective parents, and that would not be easy.

Shuffling noises interrupted her thoughts. She looked down and saw that the baby was trying to open his eyes. Both parents watched in awe as they saw their son's eyes for the first time. They were dark purple, a mix of their own eye color, and were staring up at them. He finally smiled and let out a small laugh, which caused the parents to smile back. Felicia softly kissed her son's head before handing him back to Kaylek.

"What shall we name him?" She asked, intertwining her hand with Kaylek's that wasn't holding the baby. Kaylek looked at his son who was playing with his robe. He then turned to look at his wife, who he knew would be at his side forever.

"Zeck. My son and heir's name shall be Zeck."

**Yeah! The first chapter of my second story. I've already have ideas for the next chapter and am already working on them. Also if you like the Percy Jackson series please read my "Knights of Chaos" story too.**

**Plz review**

**Wacko12**


	2. Declaring War

**Well here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

_One year after Zeck's birth…_

"So while the attack did not do as much damage, it did weaken the defenses of the city, and Green scouts have reported in that the Halflings have set up a campsite guarded by trolls. And more of there forces our coming in."

As Gnarl kept explaining the situation, Kaylek was only focused on his new map of the world in his Dark Tower war room. When the Fourth Overlord was still fighting the Glorious Empire, a power had formed across the Ocean. The Holy Imperium, an empire whose purpose was to bring order and justice to the world. Unlike the Glorious Empire, the Imperium allowed and taught magic, so long as it was not dark, to help its people, and to be use against evil beings, like Kaylek. It consists of three races: humans, dwarves, and elves. So far they have not bothered them, whether they thought he was not a threat or they were simply biding their time.

Another power rose during the reign of his great-great-grandfather. The Red Claw Horde, an alliance of three races just likes the Imperium, though not as well organized. They only wanted money, land, and power. Also their kingdom was only a few miles on land away from his own.

The orcs are one of the races and great warriors despite their lack of intelligence. They consist of orc war band, orc clans, nomadic orc groups, and small orc kingdoms that are lead by war chief Bacoon a respected, feared orc warrior who ruled a bigger orc kingdom.

The Halflings are the second race and the ones who dealt with the financial and money business for the Horde. Halflings slave sellers, powerful merchants, powerful bankers, armory dealers, and sea traders. The Halfling ruler, King Gido, led them all.

Finally the last race, humans who use dark magic and who have wicked souls. Lords, powerful crime bosses, warlords, bandits, raiders, mercenaries, secret magical orders, rich corrupted families, they were all under the banner of a powerful, rich, king named Marguel who wielded a magical sword Bloodstain.

If he wasn't wearing his helmet, the Minions gathered at table would have seen his frown. He knew the Marguel very well. During his teenager years, his father, the current Overlord at the time, had declared war on the Horde, stating that there could only be one true evil in the world. At first things went well. His father caught them by surprise and took much land from them, he even managed to start a little war inside the Horde. But during a battle His father faced Marguel in single combat. Though he managed to injury him severely, Marguel was still able to kill him. So Kaylek swore on his father's helmet that he would personally take Marguel' s head one day.

The Horde had already engaged the Inquisition and both sides were ignoring him for now, which worked perfectly for the Overlord. From what he could tell the Inquisition had control of eight continents and some islands.

The Horde, after the battles they had with Kaylek's father, had control of seven continents, a couple powerful businesses, clans, and smaller countries.

It was true that the Overlord Empire's dominating process had slowed down a bit for preparations of invading, meaning he had, excluding his own personnel land, the Wasteland, five continents, a few separate countries, small islands with fortresses built on them. But he also had the Netherworld at his control, plus the Abyss, which gave him wraiths to control. And he used what his predecessors left behind along with his own creations. And unlike the other two sides, he had an endless and loyal army at his command.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard "Daddy!" He and the minions turned to see Zech clumsily walking to his father, a rattle in his hands, and his minion guards behind him.

Almost one year old and his birthday today, but he could already walk a little and say one word at a time. Though he was innocent as any baby is, Kaylek could see the evil inside him growing. He also knew if he didn't get a birthday gift in time, Felicia would have his head. Conquering and fighting terrible beings were no problem, but angry Mistress were another.

Picking up his son and placing him on his lap, he let Gnarl continue and watch both the Minion champions listen and his son cooing at the sight of the map.

The Minion champions were by accident formed during the Fourth Overlord's rise to power. Brown Minions who became bigger then others and wore rare headgear, showing them what they've done to make them champions. The sixth Overlord made them a little bit smarter so they could command minions as well but remained blindly loyal to their master. The oldest and most skilled one was Grob, the surviving champion, who as the name implies, survived many battles. A bit bigger then the others, he wore a skull of a fallen warrior as a mask and a black bandana over it.

Between the regular minions and champion minions were minion veterans. Minions from the four different tribes who survived many battles and gotten bigger like the champions. They too had their intelligence increase a little, command minions but in smaller groups and took orders both from the champions and definitely the Overlord.

Gnarl said, "So as I was saying, I think it would be wise for your dark Majesty to send some Red and Greens to take out those who are in the campsite. Then you can send more along with Browns and Blues lead by a warmaster to set up a larger campsite and ambush their troops who are coming."

Warmasters were elite knights who were once corpses. An idea invented by the tenth Overlord (A/N Kaylek is the nineteenth Overlord) Minions would go through graveyards or other places with bodies. The Minions would carry a Netherworld stone and if glowed brightly enough when near a body, it meant that the person had a decent amount of evil.

Then they would bring the body, which would be a human or sometimes an elf, back to the tower. There the Overlord would use dark magic to bring it back to life to serve him. The body would repair itself and missing parts would grow back, and the being would have yellow eyes and knew some magic. They wore grey armor with spikes and a helmet similar to their mast, but wore a hood over it along with a black cape. They would be given different types of weapons. They would lead the armies into battle so the Overlord could practice new dark arts to help him in his future conquest.

Kaylek started to speak. "One of their gold mines is at least three miles from the camp. If a gate can be set up near it, I can bring more minions to take it over."

"That would declare war." Said Gnarl, though his tone made it sound like he was hoping for it to come to that.

"Exactly. Its time I completed my father's work. Show them who the true evil is and have my revenge on that human king of theirs. Once I have done that, their subjects will have no choice but to serve me."

As he was saying this, Zeck managed to get onto the table. Hyper, he swung his rattle around, surprisingly hitting pieces that were not his father. When he approached the Horde capital, he brought his rattle down hard while yelling "Smash, Smash, Smash!" bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Or" said Gnarl, clearly amused. "We can do what master Zeck has suggested and simply smash them." While the other Minions, including the champions, were laughing and yelling stuff as:

"Smash!"

"Smash fake evil!"

"Little Master Smash!"

"Little Master good Smasher!"

The constant praising made Zeck laugh more, even Kaylek had to smile, happy to see his son already showing signs of evil violence. Just then Quaver came into the room, along with Felicia who came to get her son.

Quaver bowed before speaking. "Oh great Evil One, a Secret Eye has come requesting an audience with your magnificence. He says it's urgent."

Getting up and after seeing his Mistress, who reminded him of his son's birthday, taking their child through a different corridor, went to put on his armor, as he always does when someone wants to see him.

He wore the traditional Overlord helm, red cape, and gauntlet. He wore chain mail under his armor, which was, including the gauntlet and helmet, pitch black with dark red lines over it and covered his whole body. On the chest plate was the picture of a demon minion. His shoulder plates had three Netherworld spikes on them. He wore black metal gloves to protect his hands. On his fingers were metal claws used for hand-to-hand combat.

The weapon he had in his hands was on of his three favorites. An ancient sword called Mad Storm. From its blade could release the most violent elements: Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Wind.

An Axe called Life Blade was his other favorite. It is capable of reaping the souls it kills, healing the Overlord and making his magic stronger. He could release the capture souls and send them at his enemies, driving them mad with fear.

The last weapon was a mace called Annihilator. When used right, it has the power to create earthquakes, cause huge explosions knock away hundreds of men and bring down even magical walls.

Kaylek soon sat down on his throne that was in the tower (He has two throne rooms, one in the tower the other in the Netherworld). Gnarl was soon by his side staring down at the kneeling man before them.

Secret Eyes were people, usually the ones who've had their minds controlled, were spies for the Overlord. They would walk through towns and cities acting anonymous. They would report to their master if they hear anything that might threaten him. They wore regular clothing and the only way to know who is one if they wear a black bracelet on their left wrist.

When the man look up he did not have the glowing eyes of a being that's had his mind broken. Surprised by this, Kaylek gestured him to speak.

The man spoke. "Oh great dark one I have news that is most disturbing. A few days ago a large group of hunters, larger then I've ever seen came ashore in the North, a few miles from the city of Borgani. There they began to kill wolves, the mounts of the Browns."

Kaylek raised an eyebrow. The Fourth Overlord created a law stating that animals that were use as mounts for the minions couldn't be killed. The minions would leave them in the wild so they could be more ferocious in battle and were herded to the tower to be tamed and suited up for riding once a year.

The city of Borgani was a special case. One of the most largest cities in the North part of his empire and not enslaved by the Evil Presence spell, the people there were rough and good warriors, no doubt because of the environment they live. They were also well known for their weapons making and boats as well.

The family, who ruled the city and named it after themselves, welcomed Kaylek's ancestors with open arms. For whatever reason they did Kaylek didn't really care. The current lord, Marcus Borgani, was a well decent lord and actually became friends with the Overlord. A tall muscular man, he was kind to his people and ferocious in battle.

Shaking this out of his head Kaylek asked. "And why would this be odd?"

The spy replied. "After they killed a large amount of wolves and set up camp, they invaded the city."

This caught his attention as he motioned the spy to continue. "At first the city held, but soon they were overwhelmed. The hunters had such military discipline that the city never had a chance. Lord Marcus and some of his men escaped and headed to the nearest gate."

After dismissing the spy Gnarl spoke. "Hmmm this is quite odd Master. Killing wolves is one thing but invading a city is another. My only guess is maybe to they use the city as a base but I highly doubt that."

As Kaylek prepared to travel to the gate he told Gnarl. "Contact any minion outposts near the gate and the city. Tell them to come to the gate and the others hide near the city so I can have more at my command. Also have a minion veteran lead a group of minions to their campsite if its still there. Kill any hunters they see and bring anything they find. And since it sounds like they came by boat, send another to inspect the boats as well."

Gnarl bowed as his Overlord teleported to the gate.

When Kaylek got there, he already saw the minion guards welcoming him. Every gate was surrounded by a 100 meter wide fortress (The ones in cities were smaller) to protect them incase someone managed to use it.

A Brown Minion Guard came up to him and bowed. "Master, more minions come. Browns riding wolves. Ready to kill enemy. Lord guy is outside waiting for you."

Nodding Kaylek made his way outside the fort, followed by some minions. Outside he could already see them readying there weapons, speaking to one another in their weird language, and bowing as he past by them. Browns were already on wolves that were running around, obviously hyper and lusting for battle.

A little further ahead was a tent for humans with two banners. The smaller banner had a grey wolf, the symbol for the house of Borgani. The larger one was red with the Overlord helmet in it, symbolizing Borgani's loyalty. The soldiers were wearing the usually Borgani armor, three spikes sticking out of their helmets. They also had fur in between their armor, so not to freeze in the cold weather. Some watch him walking by, others were talking or sparring, some were feeding the horses, and some were readying weapons. In total there was about 400 men here.

In the center was a bigger tent. Marcus came out of it wearing similar armor except had a dark blue cape on and gold lines over the armor. He was taller then some of his men. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair that went down to his neck. With a sword on his waist he bowed to Kaylek, as did his men.

"Greetings sire." Said Marcus. "I'm glad you could make it. Please come into my tent so I can fill you in on the situation."

The two went into the tent and sat on more or less comfortable chairs. Once they were the only ones Marcus spoke.

"Forgive me if its not comfortable. I didn't have enough time to take my belongings. Anyway I'm suppose you're wondering about the hunters." He took out a map of the land and laid it on the table. "At first I thought they were just passing by or trying to get food. But when they attacked I only brought a few of my men, thinking this wouldn't take long. But then they started using strategy you would see a king's army use. They used grappling hooks and latter to get up and over the wall from the other side of the gate. They even had one who could use magic. We were overwhelmed and I was force to fled. More importantly we discovered that they aren't hunters."

He gave Kaylek a cloth that he got from a hunter he killed. The cloth was pure white with a picture of a silver shield with angel wings on the sides. It was the symbol of the Holy Imperium.

Now understanding everything, Kaylek tucked the cloth into his armor before speaking.

"Prepare you're men. I'll have the greens climb onto the walls and open the gate before they noticed. While my minions deal with them, you and you're forces will go and free the rest of the soldiers and secure the city. I'll also deal with the spellcaster that they brought."

A few hours later the Overlord and his army were only a mile away, hidden by the snowy hills. He saw sentries on top of the walls, armed with bows and arrows. No longer wearing the hunter clothing, they now wore the shining silver armor of the Inquisition. Though it was hard to see he saw Greens climbing up the wall killing any sentry just incase.

The Minions have been upgraded during the past decades. They all carried shields for protection. The browns along with their first weapon, carried a secondary weapon when able too. Reds could now use slingshots to shoot fireballs along with bows and arrows and javelins. Greens now wielded their claws, along with poison daggers and poison darts too. Blues were given long daggers to defend themselves better.

Just as the greens were about to open the gate, Kaylek yelled and charged, his minions behind him. He even brought three yetis to help as well as they smacked away soldiers and threw carts and other objects at archers on the wall. Reds and greens took down sentries and archers while blues revived the dead and browns and wolves knocked down soldiers and ripped them apart. Kaylek pointed his sword and gust of wind blew several soldiers away. He used his other head to cast a lightning spell, frying some horsemen. Marcus soon arrived with the rest of his army.

Then out of nowhere, some invisible force came at Kaylek. It was weak so it didn't affect him, but the minions near him were blown away. The Overlord turned to see a man wearing a green hood and had his hand out and sword strapped to his waist. Kaylek knew this was the sorcerer. Also by looking his right and hand seeing a gold and silver ring on the ring finger that he was a Templar, the elite knights of the Inquisition. The Templar consisted of elves, humans, and sometimes dwarves who were very skilled, used different kinds of weapons and could use magic.

'He's definitely a Templar.' Said Gnarl through Kaylek's helmet. 'But from that attack he's probably just joined. Why would they send a novice here?'

'Probably because they didn't think I would know about this.' Replied the Overlord. The Imperium probably was under the impression that the Overlord was just a mindless brute. For once, he was grateful. It would make this fight quicker.

The Templar attacked again which Kaylek merely held against it with his armor. Then he joined his hands together and fired a lightning bolt at the warrior. The warrior tried to create a barrier but the attack was too strong. The Templar and his men nearby were turned into ash.

Soon the fighting was done and all that remained of the enemy were five soldiers, one of them a captain. The citizens were free and were cheering after they were free, which really much of imprisonment. They were only told to stay in their houses, which made Kaylek curious.

'Master, the minion groups you've sent have found many interesting things.' Reported Gnarl.

'What kind of things?' Asked the Overlord.

'Some weapons I've never seen before, a map that shows your dominion during the time of fourteenth Overlord, a few magic books, some odd stones that allow you to communicate from far away distances interesting, battle plans, and two Skrrgs.'

'Skrrgs?' Kaylek asked as the minion guards were reorganizing themselves.

'Evil black fur magical wolves Sire, I'm actually quite fond of them. They are very rare and very ferocious. They are much bigger as adults and have a longer lifespan. Skrrgs can also smell the amount of evil inside a person. If the evil is low, then the person is as good as dead. If the evil is very high then they're your new best friends. I have no doubt they'll take a liking to you Dark One.'

"How many were there?' Asked Kaylek

Gnarl replied, 'Two Sire, an adult male and his pup that looks like he's only 4 months old. He seems to have already taken a liking to master Zeck.'

'Excellent.' Said Kaylek. 'I've already told Marcus to prepare his city's defenses. Also I'm bringing the captain of the army back with me to be interrogated. Another thing is that put all minion outposts on alert. Have blues disable any more Inquisition ships so my ships can board them. I think we are about to expand big time.'

Gnarl voice was filled with happiness at the sound of war. 'Yes Sire.'

When Kaylek came back into the tower he was tackled by a giant black blob. The adult Skrrg licked him like crazy, stating that Kaylek had enough evil for them to be friends. As he got him off Kaylek saw his Mistress watching their son play with his new friend. He saw that the magical beasts had dark yellow eyes that looked more menacing then regular wolves.

Felicia helped him up and gave him a kiss. "So I guess everything went well?"

Kaylek nodded as he took his helmet off. "Yes, we lost almost no lives, and the Templar they brought was easily taken down. Apparently they didn't think I would know about them and come so quickly."

Felicia was looking at Zeck while speaking. "You're probably going to go to war with them aren't you?"

"Yes Gnarl just informed me he finished interrogating the captain and apparently they thought the residents of the city were under a spell. So I can use this attack on non-mind control people to attack. Also I think its time to deal with the Red Claw as well." Kaylek said

He then walked and bent down to stare at his son, who stopped playing with his new friend to look up at him.

"You like your new friend Zeck?" He asked.

To which the child replied. "Yes."

Kaylek nodded happy he found a birthday gift for him in time and a new friend. He picked his child up as they and his Mistress went to enjoy a good party.

A few days later Gnarl announced VIA Netherworld communication rock that the Overlord had declared war on the Holy Imperium and the Red Claw Horde. Lord and Ladies in his domain began to form armies to assist his own and build war machines along with magic they might know. More lifeforce was gathered to create more minions. Giblet and Grubby set to work in arming minions, creating war machines and more ships for their fleets. Mounts were gathered for minions to ride, and Yetis were brought from the North. Minions marching brought lifeforce stones, large Netherworld rocks that absorb lifeforce in a ten-mile radius.

The boundary lines were fortified with defense towers and traps. Cities, towns, and villages were now well defended. Minions patrol the roads, rivers, and forests. Armies on land brought Yetis, pulled catapults, and other devices for war. While on sea, huge fleets of ships from small to big sailed towards enemy lands, blues swimming ahead, to sabotage any sea defenses.

Areas with mind-controlled people started to cut down trees for towers, build weapons, and some even marched to war. Secret Eyes were spread around the world to ether assassinate or bring useful information about the enemy. Warmasters came to the tower to receive orders and ride their fire breathing dragon mounts to war. Wraiths were called from the Abyss to increase the fighting force of the army as well.

As Kaylek looked down at the Wastelands from his Towers, highest balcony, he could see torches light the ground below as Minions worked and marched to battle. With Felicia joining him holding their son, along with his new pet/friend and his pup, and Sue and Gnarl joining as well, Kaylek knew that now was the time for the Overlord to show the world true evil.


	3. One Land at a Time

**Okay sorry it took me so long; I've been working on my other stories.**

The Imperial general, a human man, had an upset look on his face. He was in charge of the defenses of most of the islands, which consisted of elf and Humans. The reason for his concern was that the ships, which were sent to the domain to create a base, had not sent word of their status in three months.

He began to wonder if they might have screwed up something so simple. The plan was that they create a hold in the enemy's realm, and then use it as a staging point to allow more of the Inquisition forces to come and they take over the lands from the savage Overlord and free the people there.

The general was on one of the defense walls, his cape flapping in the breeze, looking out towards the ocean. Sorek, the human king and descendant of the founders of the Imperium, ordered a huge blockade of ships be spread out to protect all the islands, so if the enemy attack, they would be defeated quickly.

Soon an elf soldier ran up the stairs, saluted and gave his report to the general.

"Sir, a captain on one of the blockade ships spotted the ships that were sent to the Overlord's lands. Some seem to be damaged. The blockade is clearing space for them to pass."

The general looked and saw the blockade opening up to allow the ships to pass. Wanting to greet them and know what the status was he told the guards to stay at their post while he went to the docks.

He arrived at the harbor with his guards just as the ships were passing through the islands sea wall. The ships docked near the harbor and the closes one lowered its ramp.

Then all of a sudden, dozen of small red creatures with crossbow, bows, slingshots and with their hands fired fireballs at the soldiers. A couple of warriors were burned to death while the others managed to raise their shields up in time. Soon, charging off of the ships, were brown and green minions, some riding spiders and wolves. The browns carried a variety of different weapons while the greens used their stealth, claws and daggers to attack. They collided with the humans and elves and trampled over the first row and then stabbing the next bunch.

The Imperial soldiers by then, managed to regroup and retaliate. The general managed to get free from the fire attack and shouted orders.

"Close the sea wall, get the civilians to the city hall, have more soldiers here and get archers positioned on the roof tops!"

"Sir look!" Cried one of the sentries on the wall. The general, leaving the battle when more soldiers came, rushed up to the wall to see what the sentry was pointing at.

Up ahead in the ocean the ships began to sink. One by one the blockade began to vanish. And in their place were hundreds of huge battle ships bearing the banner of the Overlord.

The brown minion Sea monster champion, Flob, stared at the island, an evil grin on his face. The minions on the decoy ships were keeping the first island busy, stopping them from sending out warnings to the other islands.

The blues were very helpful. Swimming underwater and making holes under the ships would make the invasion ten times faster and easier. Even now he saw some blue minion veterans swim up to his boat, waiting for orders.

"Have some blues grab weapons from the dead in the water and kill any survivors. Have a couple of others to standby to grab any dead minions that might fall into the water. The rest go to the sea walls and open the gates." He said in a gruff voice.

As the blues swam away, Flob turned to the minions on the boat.

"Give out the order, fire all catapults and ballistae, have the boats move faster, ramming speed."

The minions obeyed and commenced firing the mini catapults, which shot flaming projectiles at the island. The boats who were close enough and that didn't use the doors, which were opened thanks to the blues, rammed or boarded the seawall. The front of the war boats were built with light strong metal, which could break anything down at the right speed.

As buildings were set on fire, the minion ships managed to dock. The first things that came off the boat were Wraith shock troopers, who used their speed and weapon to ram enemies, knocking them aside or trampling them. Behind them came more Wraiths and Minions, yelling out battle cries.

The general cursed and drew his sword. "Ordered all forces to defend the islands!" He cried. "Get the civilians off the islands and send word to the mainland about this. And get some Templar here as well."

Suddenly minions began to board the walls and attack the defenders. The soldiers tried to stop them, but weren't prepared to deal with so many and coming at them so quickly. Archers fired, killing many on both sides. But the blues grabbed their dead and revived them and then sending them back to fight.

The armies soon collided inside the island. Minions dog piling on top of soldiers, while the soldiers had their backs to each other, keeping the vile creatures away from them. More forces came, being led by five Templars. More archers fired as the cavalry charged through the Wraiths and Minions, killing them. Reds and Wraith musketeers lined up on top of the wall and opened fired upon the enemy below, slaughtering them. At the same time Imperial cavalry came and charged through the enemy ranks, cutting down as many as possible.

The commanding Templar, Rian was a hard stone veteran, one of the best. He wielded a huge shield and a magical hammer. His head was bald and covered with battle scars. He rode his horse and brought his hammer down upon a minion. Then he slammed his shield into another one while smashing his hammer against a Wraith's head.

"Keep pushing forward! Everyone gather to me, we must stay together so we can have a chance of pushing the enemy back! To me!"

All of a sudden another Templar and the men near him were engulfed in a giant blast of flame. A lightning bolt hit a second Templar. Rian looked up and cursed. Above them, riding on a fire-breathing dragon, was one of the Overlord's warmasters.

He dove towards Rian, his sword raised. Rian managed to get out of the way and tried to hit the dragon but missed. He looked at his men, some with fears in their eyes.

"Ignore him, I'll deal with him. The rest of you, press on with the attack."

Flob spotted the warmaster's steed flying through the air, which meant one thing: Victory was almost there's and the Master wanted this done fast.

"Fire the explosives!" He ordered. Soon, the bigger warship launched huge bombs at the islands, resulting in huge explosions. A brown ran up to him after talking to a blue that had swam over to give a report.

"Shiny losing, started to retreat, we bashed many of them. We gonna win!" The brown shouted with glee.

Flob smiled fiendishly. "Move the boat to the dock. I want to see this personally."

The general did not like the looks of things. His soldiers were being cut down and soon they would lose their escape route. Worse, the enemy started firing bombs at them, making things even more chaotic.

'Screw taking island back' He thought to himself. "Everyone retreat, retreat!"

As he said that a brown stabbed him in the rib with a spear. The general fell to the ground, so shocked that he couldn't cry out in pain.

Rian swung his hammer again, only to have his opponent dodge it. The warmaster was very swift, despite his armor. He also wielded two duel blades that were able to slice through anything.

His opponent just jumped off his dragon to fight him one on one, while his mount rested somewhere nearby, watching the carnage unfold.

The black armored warrior swung again, this time Rian managed to deflect his weapon with his hammer. Rian then swung his hammer while conjuring a spell at the same time.

"My Lord, my lord!" Cried someone behind him. Rian managed to make space between him and the Warmaster. The Daemonic foe merely stared before steering his dragon mount into the air and toward some other area on the island.

Rian turned to the knight who had cried out to him. The warrior was riding on a horse, painting the catch his breath. "My Lord, the islands are lost. The daemons have taken too much of a foot hold and their ships have broken through the sea walls."

Rian cursed, the king wouldn't like this. "Very well, tell the men to fall back to the ships, get all the citizens to the mainland quickly." He said as he grabbed a horse and rode with the soldier behind him.

A few hours later all the islands were under the control of the Overlord's army. Wraiths and Minions were everywhere, pulling anybody left behind in one big pile. Captured soldiers were killed, used to make more life force. Those who resisted were made into mindless slaves with the help of the mobile Netherworld rock. The rest were kept in prison camps until the islands were rebuilt so the people could serve their new lord better.

"Sire we have just received word from our Minion Champion that nearly all of the Imperium's Islands near us have been captured and are now being secured by our warships. Once reinforcements are ready, we can invade their mainland." Reported Gnarl with joy in his voice after hearing this good news.

Kaylek, who was wearing his armor and sitting on the throne in the Dark Tower with the adult male Skrrg, who he named Slash, lying beside his throne, merely nodded to the old Minion Master's news. His mind already made Kaylek said, "No not yet."

Confused Gnarl asked, "Pardon sire?"

The Overlord stood up and walked to the balcony overlooking the Wasteland, looking down at all the torches lit up and the sound of Minions. "We do not know what is there and I rather not waste time finding a good place for a gate when we have them pretty much under our watch. Also if they send any ships to take the islands back, our Blues will just sink them." Then he turned his attention to a map of the known world and directed his gaze towards Red Claw Territory. "What's our status with that Gold Mine?"

Gnarl thought for a moment before replying, "Our Greens managed to get the gate up per your orders and we have managed to secure it without to much trouble. We'd discovered several roads leading to probably small towns."

Kaylek nodded, "Very well. We'll focus our attention on the Red Claw, they'll be easier to break and then we'll deal with the Imperium.

**I was almost done with this chapter so I figured I finish it.**

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	4. 2nd Attack

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Daddy?"

Kaylek looked down to see Zech coming towards him, with Quaver and his new friend, Ruff, the Skrrg puppy, behind him.

Kaylek, who was still in his armor, knelt down to look closer at his son. "Daddy is just going to inspect his the Wasteland Zech." He paused for a moment before adding, "Would you like to come with me?"

Zech began to smile and jump up and down, "Yes!" he cried.

Kaylek merely laughed as he lifted his infant son into the air and into his arm as he walked towards the edge of a cliff, with Quaver and Ruff following them. Soon the Father Skrrg, who Kaylek named Velva, was standing beside them.

Coming towards them was a floating chuck of Netherworld rock being driven by a brown minion and with a throne in the middle. Once it was next to the cliff, the group got on with the Overlord sitting on the throne, his son in his lap. The two Skrrg lay down beside it while Quaver just sat somewhere on the rock.

Kaylek looked at the Minion driver and said "Usual." The Minion nodded and did something and soon they were off, heading down into the Wastelands, AKA his personal kingdom.

Surrounding the tower and a small part of the Wasteland was 10-mile wide wall and at least 30 feet tall. Inside was areas used for the Minions and sometimes for his own uses. It was there that a much larger forge area was built, to supply Minions with more stronger weapons and armor. Many were also building homes for the minions Minions whose duties were to guard the Tower in the event a large force should try to breach it. Defending it were catapults, ballistae, bombs and other defenses. Minions who wished to live in the Wasteland came from there, through a large cave that connects to the Spawning pit. The forges in the Netherworld now served as the forge for the Minion's weapons while the one in the Tower was rebuilt to create weapons for Overlord.

Minions down below the Wasteland stopped what they were doing to look up at the floating rock. Even the other Minions on other floating rocks stopped to watch as their master flew by. Now and then they would cheer whenever Zech waved at them from above, while others waved back either through their house's windows our outside.

"Look Daddy, a parade!" Zech said with enthusiasm as he pointed down. Indeed it was a parade…a parade of Minions, Wraiths and Yetis heading towards either the former islands of the Imperium or to the Red Claw's territory. Instead of heading towards the gates of the walls that separated the Wasteland from the rest of the land, they were going to two Netherworld gates, each one to either location.

Even from their spot from above, they could hear the minions babbling amongst themselves. The Browns were banging their weapons against their shields, cursing as they walked towards the gate. Greens hissed at the other minion tribes while rubbing their claws together, a few were licking their mouths, ready for battle. Reds waved their bows, slingshots and javelins, and now and then a few would puff smoke from their nostrils. And the Blues gibbered out loud, their wet feet making sounds on the ground while they fiddled with their daggers. The Yetis made sounds as they marched while carrying crates of ammunition and weapons, pulling war machines too. Those on mounts would pet their steeds or usher them to go faster to the gate. Wraiths would say nothing, just the occasional hissing and moving of weapons and muskets being loaded.

A Warmaster on a dragon flew up to the floating rock that Kaylek and Zech were on. Zech gurgled and waved at the being, who responded with a silent salute with his sword to both him and his master. Kaylek merely nodded and the Warmaster flew back down and into the gate. Zech then gave a yawn, earning a look from his Dad. "Sounds like its time for your nap." The Overlord said as he ordered to be taken back to the Tower.

* * *

Deep in the Netherworld forge, Minion Master Gnarl, along with Grubby. Everywhere Red and Brown Minions were at work. While Red fed the furnaces as much heat as they could give, the Browns hammering against metal after metal, putting their finished weapons and armor into carts that were being pushed out towards the Minion Spawning pit. Down below on bridges made of wood or stone were long lines of Minions, separated by tribe. Brown Minions would be at the front, attaching weapons and armor to each Minion that came up next.

After a minion was armed, he would walk towards a column of minions, either joining or forming a new row of soldiers. In each column there would be a total of 10 rows, five rows of Browns, two rows of Reds, two rows of Greens, and one row of Blues at the end. There were rows of cavalry as well, lining up in lines of ten in rows of five, separated by their tribes.

"How many so far?" Kaylek asked as he twisted his gauntlet. Fully armored, Kaylek planned to lead this force of Minions to one of the important and closes city of the Red Claw. Doing so would force the Red Claw to focus entirely on retaking it, which is what Kaylek wanted. If Marguel focused on that, then Kaylek would have an easier time in eliminating his ally's forces.

"15,000 infantry and 6,000 cavalry sire, along with 3,000 Wraiths." Gnarl said before getting serious. "I would advise bringing a few Yetis with you. The city has two layers of walls and the defenders on them may cause some trouble, some that not even the catapults can deal with."

"Agreed" Kaylek said as he put on his helmet. "Send me at least 100 Yetis to the city of Doro as quickly as you can." Then he got on top of an armored Velvi, his new mount for battle. "Also tell me my allies to defend the borders, have Urok and his mountain men move past the city and cut off any enemy reinforcements."

"Yes my Lord" Gnarl said. Then he turned to the gathered Minions. "MINIONS! YOUR MASTER NOW LEADS YOU TO BATTLE! MARCH!"

The Horde of Minions roared with delight and bloodlust. The Veterans began lining up the columns and once the Overlord and Sug the Arena Champion were at the front and moving, marched forward. The banners flew into the air like a beast on wings, showing its terrifying Minion face. Minions began pushing forth the catapults and carrying the ladders that were to be used to storm the walls.

* * *

Deep within the Imperium was Illralia, capital city of the Imperium and home to its Emperor; the current one is Emperor Landros. With tall white and golden buildings, surrounded by a white wall and dozens of watchtowers, it was a true sight to behold as well as a defended one.

An elf messenger could be seen riding on his horse through the Great Gate and towards the palace. As he reached the front gate two members of the Royal Guard, soldiers who wore silver armor, met him. Once they had finished searching him, they relived him of his horse as he ran towards the council room. When he arrived, he was greeted of the sight of the ten High Generals, the commanding officers of the Imperial army, second only to the Emperor. Each General wore a different color of armor; blue, green, purple, orange, red, yellow, white, grey, black and brown, each one representing which legion they commanded. Also greeting the messenger were the rulers of the races of the Imperium.

On a throne made of silver and vines to the left was Orond, High King of the Elves. He had two elven guards on each of his side, one holding the magical Bow of Tyril, and the other the Staff of Naturin. On the throne to right, made of bronze and covered in dwarvish insignias was Fambil, King Chieftain of the Dwarves. His men were carrying the broadside Axe of Hebul and the Hammer of Gimlit. And finally in the center on top of his golden throne was Emperor Landros, to his right the sword of Uran and to his left was the shield of Alina.

The messenger bent down, extending his hand out with a piece of parchment in it. General Ulris, the blue armored general of the fifth legion, took it, opened it and read it. After he did his face showed one of grief. "The Overlord's forces have conquered the islands in the west, all of them." He said to the gathered people. "Many of the civilians and soldiers were taken captive, and now the enemy's ship have cut off access to them."

Leandros laid back in his chair, shocked at this news. "He has already begun to spread his evil." He murmured.

Orond nodded glumly. "This is a mistake on our hand. We shouldn't have sent such a small force to go to his land nor should we have underestimated him. Anyone who can corrupt elves is no mere brute."

Fambil huffed. "We should send forces to defend the coast, I doubt this Overlord will be satisfied with just our islands and will no doubt attack the mainland. We should send scouts to do reconnaissance on the blockade, see if we can find a weak spot."

Emperor Leandros raised his hand, his blond hair covering his face a little. "Let us not be to hasty my friends, I suspect the Overlord will wish to deal with the major threat to him; those people of the Red Claws first. We can use that to strengthen our defenses and prepare an invasion force to retake the islands. Gregory" The man wearing grey armor and brown hair looked up. "Have three of your legion's battalions to go and defend the coast and ports of the mainland. I don't want to take any chances of this Overlord attacking us anytime soon."

* * *

Within the mountains of the west was the stronghold called Death's Mouth, fortress capital of the Red Claws. Approaching it was Gido, king of the Halflings, behind him at least a battalion of Halflings too. On the watchtowers of the stronghold, hooded archers in red cloth with light armor could be seen, observing what was happening below. At the gate were men in heavier blood red armor, none of them identical in shape but with a red claw etched on the chest plates. One of the soldiers, the captain by the looks of him approached the Halfling king, asking what he was doing here. A few minutes of speaking, the captain began escorting the king into the stronghold towards his Master's throne room.

The Throne Room was covered in lavishing designs of tapestry, with gems attached to them. In the center was banquet table, currently covered with delicious food and at the end were three thrones. The left throne was made out of gold and painted pictures of pumpkins and even surrounded in some as well. Unlike the other two, it was empty, reserved for King Gido. The throne on the right was covered in dry blood, orc markings and skulls surrounding it and hanging from chains. On the top of it were three pikes with three skulls with imperial helmets in them. Sitting it was the Orc War Chief Bacoon, his battle spiked bat hanging to the side while he mouthed rudely to the food before him. And in the middle was a thrown made of dark silver with jewels, gemstones etched into them, and pillows and cushions on top of it. Hanging from behind it was a long red cloth with the image of a dragon on it. Sitting on it with a relax grin, wearing a ruby robe with small gemstones etched on the sides, and a cup of wine in his hand, was Lord Marguel his black hair down his face. Leaning against his throne was the evil sword, Bloodstain.

Marguel raised his cup to Gido's arrival. "Ahh my dear Gido, I feared that Bacoon here would eat all the food before you arrived."

Gido grumbled before sitting down. As he grabbed a plate of some chicken wings he said, "I'm not in the mood for jokes, or haven't you heard that one of our gold mines has been taken by the Overlord. I lost 50 men because of that, you had better have a good plan to deal with this or I'm pulling my forces and funding out of this alliance."

Bacoon paused on his eating, "Didn't ya kill da Overlord Mar?" He asked.

Marguel set his cup down. "I did, so this must be his successor. And as for you demand, a skilled thinker is more better then a dumb brute, no offense to present company." Marguel said to the Orc chieftan. "I will deal with him in time, but for now we can relax and-"

His sentence was cut off when a messenger barged in, panting heavily. "My Lord, the Overlord's forces have attack Doro!"

Gido and Marguel's eyes widened in shock at the news; Doro was one of the most important cities of the Red Claws domain. It connected dozens of trade routes for all kind of things: slaves, food, tools and many other supplies. It was protected by at least 20,000 men along with a wall that was five-foot thick layer of stone, and a wooden wall behind it and dozens of catapults.

"I doubt that the Overlord would do this without a sufficient force but just incase, Gido" The Halfling King looked up. "Your forces are the closes, ordered for reinforcements to be sent there at once."

**Sorry it took me a while**

**Wacko12**


	5. Siege of Doro

Kaylek had to admit, that things were going pretty well so far. His forces had attacked Doro two fronts: One was the gate, at which the Wraith Shock Troopers would constantly ram the door, hoping to smash it open. The other part was a part of the wall that seemed vulnerable and less guarded. Minions charged the wall, Reds providing cover with fireballs and Blues picking up the dead so they could revive them. Browns and Green lifted the ladders and began to climb the wall, engaging the enemy forces. From here the Overlord could see that his Minions were slowly pushing the enemy back. Men in red armor were shouting as they swung their weapons at creatures shorter than them. Three Browns manages to grab one man and toss him over the wall straight into the mob of Minions down below. Archers continued to fire down at the Minions killing many of them, but the Blues would do quick dashes towards the bodies, carry them out of the firing range and revive the Minions, then send them back into battle. And from what he heard from his scouts, the Mountain men were doing a fine job of keeping an army of Halflings away from the town.

He turned to Sug who was standing next to him. Behind the two were barrels with labels that read explosives. Behind them was a giant hole in the ground, dirt flying out of it now and then. Sug walked over to the hole, poking his head through it. "How digging going?"

A Brown Minion popped out from the ground, looking at the Minion Champion. "Digging almost done, nearly reached gate, soon can do boom boom." The Minion said with delight.

Sug walked back towards the Overlord giving a salute. Kaylek nodded as he returned his attention back to the battle. "Sug, have the Minions move their main attack to the right more, away from the Wraiths and the designated location. Keep the cavalry in reserve until orders are given." Sug nodded and headed out to give out the orders, while he was doing that Kaylek contacted Gnarl through his helm. "Gnarl how much longer until I get reinforcements and a Yeti here?"

"_I've gathered a total of 5,000 more Minions to assist you. Just give the word and they'll come." _The Minion Master said. _"Unfortunately getting a Yeti is difficult. Apparently their all snoozing and you know what happens when they are interrupted from their nap. But we may be able to secure at least one of them."_

Kaylek growled in annoyance at the news but nevertheless continued watching the battle.

* * *

The city captain didn't know what would be worse, being killed by those goblins if they got through, or by Marguel if he failed. Currently on the 2nd wall of the city, he watched as archers fired arrows at the demons that climbed onto the first wall, fighting against his troops. So far they were holding out, the archers picking the enemy off due to the lack of cover the minions had.

"Sir!" A soldier said. "Those things at the front gate are at it again."

The Captain growled. "Send some archers there to push them back, kill as many as you can. Also what's the status of our reinforcements?"

"Still no word from them." The soldier replied.

Cursing under his breath, the Captain turned back to the battle. He was about to say something when a section of the outer wall exploded. Soldiers were sent flying, and as the smoke cleared Minions poured on through, killing the survivors. Mounts could be seen coming out of the woods and surrounding the town, from the front gate to the hole in the wall.

The Captain did the best he could to round up the men, "Get back to your positions! Archers fire at them while they are out in the open."

A loud roar caught him off and then a giant Yeti appeared, roaring and waving its arms like crazy. The Minions made room as it went through the whole and with all its strength, smashed through the second wall, sending the Captain and several soldiers flying.

* * *

Kaylek saw the whole thing a smile appeared on his face. Raising his gauntlet into the air, he signaled the recently arrive forces to charge in behind him. With their war cries the minions followed their master towards the entrance as the Wraiths finished smashing through the gate. "Forward! Wipe out all soldiers inside the town. Show no mercy!" Kaylek shouted as he swung his sword down on top of a soldier.

The Brown Minions collided with the defense force, their bodies clashing into each other as they shouted out random words and death cries. These voices began to terrify the soldiers, who started to give ground quickly. Green Minions used their claws to climb on top of houses and leapt at the soldiers from above, stabbing them with their poison claws.

Archers tried to give their comrades covering fire but Red on Salamanders rolled up to them fired fireballs, causing the archers to flail in panic as they were caught on fire. Blues stayed at the back of the line; grabbing any dead minion they could find and revived them to join the fray. The Yeti picked up a shed and through it towards the back of the town, killing one or more of the fleeing townsfolk. Wraiths were knocking down anyone in their paths, slaughtering the soldiers. Musket Wraiths opened fire on the Archers, their bullets killing them instantly. Kaylek laughed; the town was there's.

* * *

"Lady Felicia, the Dark Elves from Dark Mountain tribe have arrived." Quaver said. Felicia, who was playing with Zeck, looked up from her son towards the Minion. "Thank you Quaver, you may lead them to the guest room. I shall be there shortly."

A few minutes later Felicia, followed by Zeck and a dozen of Minion Guards entered the guest room, where several pale skin elves were waiting for them along with more Minion Guards. One of the elves was a male and seemed slightly older, a fact shown by the wrinkles on his face. He wore a pitched black robe with a sword tied to the waist. His hair was long and tied into a ponytail. Another was a woman, younger looking, almost the same age as Felicia. She wore a light black armor over a dark dress. Her lip was covered with purple lipstick and her silver hair fell down her back. She also had two dual swords strapped to her waist.

Felicia walked up to the older elf and held out her right hand. "Druid Maevin Bloodrose, a pleasure to see you again." The Mistress said.

Maevin took her hand and kissed it. "My lady, being here is an honor."

"Felicia!" The elf woman squealed as she ran to embrace her, the two laughing a little as Felicia said. "Srintella, its good to see you again. How are you?"

Srintella chuckled. "I am fine. And you're as beautiful as ever, wouldn't you agree father?"

Maevin nodded as he focused his attention on Zeck, who had been staring at the scene the whole time. "Ah and this must be the next heir to darkness?" He said as he kneeled towards Zeck's level. Zeck just stared at the elf, his eyes wide with awe. "It's an honor to meet you young prince."

Felicia looked at Zeck. "What do you say sweetie?"

Zeck smiled, showing his baby teeth. "Thank you" He said before turning to look at Srintella. Then he pointed and said. "You're pretty!"

The elf lady chuckled before patting Zeck's head. "Thank you young Prince. I can sense much potential from you."

Felicia turned towards Maevin. "Now if you mind having your men remain here, I shall guide you towards the area and tell you of what my husband needs of you."

Taking Zeck's hand, Felicia and her minion guards led the way as Maevin and Srintella followed her. As they walked pass towards the throne room, giving quick greetings to Gnarl, Felicia explained their purpose of being here. "From what my husband told me, during his ancestor's, the Fourth Overlord, rule and his battle against the Empire, he came here to the Wasteland when it was still foul with wild magic. Here he discovered blue ooze that seemed to affect minions if they ever drowned in it."

"In what way my lady?" Maevin asked.

Felicia sighed. "They became giant purple minions, uncontrollable. Not even the Overlord could control them." She paused as she opened the door to the Great Library, revealing all the books that it contained. As the Elves looked in awe Felicia continued. "But with the war happening, my husband wishes to create these minions to use in his army, wish is why you are here Maevin."

The said elf looked at her. "Because of my specialty."

The mistress nodded. "Yes your knowledge of growing living beings out of raw materials would be beneficial for this project, since Kaylek's hands are tied with the war against the Red Claw and the Imperium. We'll also provide you with spare lifeforce to use in the experiment. So what do you say?"

Maevin bowed his head, followed by Srintella. "It would be an honor my lady."


End file.
